


S.W.A.T

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter stalks his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.W.A.T

Danny cocked his gun and took several deep breaths, trying to regulate his heartbeat. 

He knew where his target was; hidden behind the large wall roughly seven feet away from him. He had heard footsteps disappear in that direction, but his previous shot had missed by inches.

Evidence of their fight littered the floor and walls surrounding him. He was running low on Ammo; one shot was all that remained in his magazine and he knew his target must be feeling the heat also.

"You can always surrender," he called.

A snort of laughter followed. "After you," his opponent replied.

Danny rolled his eyes and stepped out from behind his shield, knowing they could remain in the same position for hours.

At the same instant the other man, revealed his hiding place and shooting at Danny, who didn’t get chance to duck before the shot hit him square in the chest.

"Bastard," he growled, looking down at his stained overalls.

Tim laughed and pulled his visor off. "Look on the bright side," he commented, running a finger through the blue paint. "It brings out of the colour of your eyes," he added, painting a streak down the length of Danny’s nose.


End file.
